Bleeding Out: Scenetern 2 fanfic
by Tomboygirlygirl14
Summary: My first song one-shot. Intern 2 wants Scene to notice him. So he starts cutting. Song is called 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons. Rated T for self-harm. Hurt/Comfort/Angst. Don't flag this or report. It's supposed to have self-harm in it...a bit.


_**My FIRST Song one-shot. It's Scenetern 2. Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons.**_

_Bleeding Out: By Imagine Dragons...A Scenetern 2 fanfiction._

* * *

_I'm bleeding out. If it's the last thing I would do. Is bring you down. I'm bleeding out for you._

Intern 2 always had feelings toward Scene. She refused him over and over again by saying things about Indie. Intern 2 decided to start cutting. It was a great feeling to have blood come out. He knew that it would hurt to have Scene learn about his cutting, but it was worth to see the blood come out. He saw it as all the troubling pain that life had brought him, and the scars left behind as the signs that he had conquered them.

_So I peel my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in. AND I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you (For you)_

Intern 2 once even took some skin that he cut and peeled a bit off. He counted over and over all the bad things he'd done. He felt the pain and closed his eyes to take in the encounters he had to face. A tear escaped his eye and hit his arm, stinging him. He said to himself "I'm doing this for Scene." She didn't need to know that he was cutting, but he also just wanted her to know how he felt.

_When the day has gone, and I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop, and hide beneath the ground. When the sky has turned grey, and everything is screaming. I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating._

Nobody knew about these 'cuttings' from Intern 2, until Hip Hop walked in on him in the bathroom. He was passed out on the floor from the lack of blood. It was the end of the work day. Intern 2 didn't know how to stop. The sky had turned grey because of the rain-storm that was coming. Intern 2 woke up in the hospital, his heart wasn't beating as fast as it should have been, because of the lack of nutrient and blood. He just wanted to scream until his life wasn't there anymore.

_*chorus* You tell me to hold on. Oh you tell me to hold on. Oh the innocence is gone. And what was right is wrong. Cause I'm bleeding out. So if it's the last thing that I do. Is bring you down. I'm bleeding out for you._

Scene visited him and kept telling him to stay and hold onto life. He replied by saying that all the innocence was gone, and that everything right was now wrong. She told him to hold on and stay alive. He wanted to, he wanted to be with her. He told her he'd hold on so she wouldn't feel sad. He was still gonna cut for her, but he wouldn't do it as harshly. He just wanted her to finally notice him for him.

_* chorus continued* So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. AND I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you (For you)_

Intern 2 stopped cutting for awhile, because Scene stopped talking about Indie for awhile. She, one day, said "Indie is SO cute! I hope I learn what second BASE is so we can get there!" Intern 2 heard it, but pretended to ignore it. He felt a tear fall down his face. He went home and continued cutting again. This time, going all up his arm and not just two slashes at each wrist. He let all the hears fall as he did this. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fumes of the blood. He whispered "For you." as he set the knife down on the kitchen counter.

_When the hour is nigh, and the hopelessness is sinking in. And the wolves all cry to fill the night with hollering. When your eyes are red, and emptiness is all you know. With the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow._

Intern 2 woke up again in the hospital. He saw Scene crying, and it was really dark in the room. He noticed the few bandages on her arms. He then knew that she was cutting too. They didn't hear anything, but Scene's choking sobs and the hospital floor beaming with nurses and doctors and footsteps.

_*full chorus* (Echo: I'm bleeding out for you...for you X3 I'm bleeding out for you)_

Intern 2 looked at Scene, he was now crying. He said "Scene, come here." She did and sat next to him. He grabbed her hand and said "Just because I was cutting, doesn't mean you should too." She said "You nearly died. I wanted to be with you though." He said "I didn't mean to try to die. I just wanted to be with you. Too." She smiled and hugged him. Sharing a lovely moment that would start a beautiful [and harmless] relationship.

_*full chorus* End of song._


End file.
